Ark 23 Episode 4: Heir Takes His Throne
Participants Akira123.jpg|Akira Tetsu Jessica n Akashi.jpg|Jessica Koiso(Left) Akashi.jpg|Akashi Juro Ai.png|Ai Koiso Shizuka1.png|Shizuka Noi Kise.jpg|Kise Ryota Kagami.jpg|Kagami Taiga Hegai.jpg|Hegai Tsukada Ryan.jpg|Ryan Tetsu A New King Is Crowned And Secrets are Revealed The Sounds of the busy streets of District two raged on around Akira as he made his way down the street, his jacket blowing slightly as the wind blew against his body, he had just got through working on a case of a murder victim, she was a school girl no older than eight or nine years old though luckily the bastard that did it left a shit ton of evidence not to mention he live two blocks away from the murder scene so when they asked around multiple people identify him as the one who did it and gave him an address and when Akira went to the guys house not only did he find some of the girls belonging but a whole shrine on his wall of her and a few other little girls, right now the KDP are currently in a car chase following the man Around the City, Akira himself though decided he did enough work for one day and decided to leave the rest up to them, he'd glance up at the night Sky and Staring back at him would be a Full Lunar blue moon staring him right back in his own lunar blues, though suddenly he feel this strong sensation pulse through his body and he'd shift his eyes to the left before he kept walking placing both hands into his pockets and as he walked he'd turn into an alley way meanwhile above him a a figure was following him and when it got to the alley it'd look around as if it was looking for him but didn't see anything though the whole time Akira would have been standing there staring at the figure though they couldn't see him,once the figure moved on so would Akira, he'd walk into District one where he'd walk into a parking lot and get inside his car and drive home parking his car in his garage and stepping inside his house closing the door behind him, though he stopped at the front of the house, something was off everything was in place just how he left it but something didn't feel right, Akira would then go up his stairs removing his shirt followed by his pants and then his underwear leaving a trial of clothing behind him once up the stairs he'd walk into his bathroom and jump into the shower letting the water run over his body though his eyes where glued to the bathroom door as if he was staring at someone on the other side, after he was done with his shower he'd grab a towel and dry himself off tossing the towel in a bin and walking out of the bathroom withnoshirt on but he did how on a pair of black pajama pants, he'd then hop into his bed and lay down closing his eyes and wait, and just as he planned thirty minutes later the figure from before would be approaching his bed though before it got there Akira would speak"So are you gonna run away again this time..Ai" the Figure would have stopped as if it was surprised and there was a long pause before a sudden burst of laughter was heard and Akira would open his eyes and sit up right looking into the darkness"No this time i came to get you...Akira" the figure would then walk forward into the moonlight that shown through the open widow into his room the woman's beautiful pale skin was only made even more beautiful by the moonlight which hit her body"So tell me how'd you know it was me" Akira would stand up and walk over to her and wrap his arms around her pulling her tightly into his chest"do you honestly believe that I would forget your scent" "my scent?" Akira laughed a bit before Akira would smile"you smell like those very same flowers we used to play in when we first met" Ai would then laugh"To think out of all things to recognize me by it'd be my scent jeez you pervert" she'd say before wrapping her own arms around him" pervert huh heh", the two of them would have stayed that way for a while before Ai finally moved away and her facial expression became more serious which put Akira on guard a bit"You need to come with me Akira" "Go with you where" "You'll see" Akira was hesitant for a second but would simply nod his head and with that the Vampire would grab a hold of his hand and lead him over to the window and let herself fall out of it dragging him with her the two of them would free fall downward towards the ground though out of no where large wings would sprout from her back and the two of them would go gliding through the Air flying above the city" Well aren't you just full of surprises" Akira would say while they flew eventually they had reached their destination and she'd land inside an old opera house and Akira would see Shizuka sitting on the stage along with multiple other people which some he recognized and others he didn't"So what going here" he'd say and for a while he didn't get a response though finally Shizuka Stood up"follow me Akira" with that she and everyone else including Ai would start to walk away and not seeing much on a choice Akira did as he was instructed and followed behind them they went down underground into a tunnel of sorts,"so you gonna tell me whats going on here or no" "oh sorry about that i almost forgot you were here with us" "huh how the hell did you forget something like that so quickly" Shizuka would then simply smile before beginning to speak" You see Akira as you were aware of Your father was the head of a Yakuza Branch called the "Makurayami Clan" well by right you are the Heir to the clan and with your father gon you are now the Head of the clan and as such we're going to teach you and show you everything that we have been doing" Akira would stop at a giant door at the end of the tunnel"But before we continued Akira are you Willing to take on being the head of the clan" Shizuka would ask her Pink eyes giving off an eerie glow along with the rest of everyone around him, Akira would simply nod his head"unacceptable Akira you have to say yes or no"( -_- <---his face)"Yes" he'd say"Good Now Place your Hand onto this door here only the ones who can pass these doors are is you I don't know what you'll find inside but whatever it is your father had been quite admit about keeping it an secret even from us" she'd say , Akira would then step forward and place his left hand on the center of the door and nothing would have happened at first though suddenly he felt someting stab into the palm of his hand and soon the blood that poured from his hand would begin to fill a pattern that was engraved into the door and suddenly the large door would open wide though nothing was visible it was nothing but darkness , even though Akira could see perfectly fine in the dark there was literally nothing in the room and when he looked at the others for comfirmation they just nodded , And he'd turn and walking into the Void of the room and as soon as he did the large doors would close behind him and everyone would then leave the area. The Uncrowned King Akashi would have been sitting on top of a Rooftop in District two the wind blowing calming across his body causing his red hair to flow with the wind causing it to look almost as if they were flames dancing in the wind, his yellow and red eyes looking down at the city below him just watching and thinking about how he should execute this plans, Where the best places where to setup, KDP movement Patterns, A Well as The Number Of Patrols at the time, escape route just in case things go bad, etc.. Akashi was thinking about all these things inside his head as he watched the city below him. District Two was always said to be better than District one though Akashi saw it all the time, just how corrupt the people can be , everything from backdoor deals to take out other competition , too bribing KDP so that they could get away with certain shit, Too Akashi District two was worst because unlike those in District one whom the people there didn't hide the fact that they were criminals , Those in District two were like snakes who wears camouflage to hide their true nature and because of that District two was a lot worst to him, as he sat there looking out at the city he felt a presence behind him walk up towards him"What Do You Want?" the presence would have stopped in it tracks as if it was now scared to approach him Akashi would then Smirk"So your're still scared to approach me when i'm like this huh well thats fine..so im going to assume you've gotten what i asked for then" she didn't say anything for a while though after a while she'd utter the words"Yes" and slowly place an item on the ground in front of her and would slide it over to him and she was going to turn to run away but he 'd stop her"Would you like to "Him" again Harumi" he'd say while holding onto her hand and again she wouldn't say anything and then suddenly tears would run down her cheeks and she'd nod her head repeatedly, Akashi would then let her hand go"You won't see him tonight tho I have some things i need to take care of first once thats down you can spend your time with "Him" okay" he'd say and Again Harumi would simply utter the words"Yes" though this time it wasn't fear in her voice but happiness, and just as soon as she said those words she disappeared and once she did Akashi would turn to look over his shoulder and sigh"How long do you plan on hiding over there Jessica" he'd say and another young looking woman would come from out of the shadows"You really do have a soft spot for her don't you" she'd say with a pouting face"Its really makes me jealous" she'd say while standing next to him looking out towards the city with him"So you come up with your plan yet" She'd ask him "Not quite yet though I've pretty much got everything mapped out we'll set up there, and operate out of that building over there" Akashi said pointing to the various buildings in District two and continued to tell her his plans and things of that sort after he was done explaining everything to her she'd whistle"Jeez you like to plan down to every last detail huh" "To many times plans fall apart because the leader missed a possibility or outcome if you will, so I'm trying to eliminate all possible failure outcomes which even i won't succeed in doing so im also planning escape routes and fail safes for every outcome i come up with in my head so far I've planned For seven hundred and eighty two possible outcomes and four hundred escape routes and two hundred fail safes" he'd say while still looking out at the city and just by looking at his face she could tell that he was serious when he said he planned for all those outcomes and what not, she'd then smile"Jeez Akashi your a really scary guy" she'd say and Akashi would simply glance her direction"Oh Yeah how so?" "The things you do and stuff like that i guess there a lot of things about you thats scary but that list would go on for a while if i listed them all" "I'll keep that in mind" he'd say before turning back towards the city we'll start the plan in a few weeks that should be enough time to set everything up and gather the equipment we'll need as well the man power" "huh what do you mean the man power of of the guys should be enough" "No our men will come in after the initial attack strike, i would prefer to lose as many of my men as possible so they'll come in second after the first strike has weakened their defensive lines...After that we'll crush them" he'd said tightening his fist Jessica would have simply stared at him for a while before Speaking Again"you know Akashi even though your really scary its kinda a turn on for me so" Akashi would have turned towards her again and his eyes would have widened a bit as she was standing there with all of her clothes by her ankles, she'd then wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his lips though he didn't react even as she slid down his body and down to his waist"just this once let me do this for you" She'd say as her hands grabbed onto his belt and was trying to unbuckle them though outta no where she'd find her body being sent sliding across the floor and when she opened her eyes she'd see Akashi's hand dripping with blood and she'd then spit some from out of her mouth, Akashi would have then glanced over his shoulder an Smiled Eerily"Maybe Next Time Jessica but right now I'm Busy And Your Distracting Me So Do Me A Favor and Disappear from my sight Before I Lose My temper" Jessica would then slowly stand to her feet and walk over towards him slowly and wobbly grabbing onto her clothes and holding them to her chest and slowly began to walk away from him , Akashi watched her go till she was outta sight before looking back out at the city and planning , jessica would have managed to get about two building away from him before she collapsed right in front of Harumi who would have knelt down and Began to Heal Jessica's wound"I thought you didn't like me" "I don't like you" she reply back" but that doesn't mean i'll just leave you like this either" Jessica would have just smiled while simply laying there and closing her eyes before drifting to sleep. Category:Ark 23